candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jam levels
Jam Levels are one of the level types in some fanons. This level type doesn't exist in the original game, but exists in a similar way in Candy Crush Soda Saga. CC071 In CC071, Jam levels are not very common, especially because they are introduced very late (in Level 686) and because even after that level, they are still not common since there are usually 1 to 3 per episode. The song played in this level type is the same as the Ingredients song on mobile (Timed song on Facebook). CCSS In Candy Crush Sugar Saga, jam levels are rather common after their debut episode. Usually, an episode has at least 2 jam levels. Jam levels are introduced in Level 826. C437CCS In C437CCS, Jam levels are rather uncommon. Most episodes with Jam levels only have 1 or 2 of them. Jam levels are introduced in Level 406. FCS In FCS, Jam levels are very common, with 3 to 5 in most episodes. However, this can be attributed to them being introduced very early compared to most fanons, at only Level 16. UCCS Jam levels are introduced in Level 64 and are somewhat uncommon afterwards. The jam to spread varies from level to level (regular, green, syrup). The first mixed level with jam is Level 83, which used to be extremely troublesome before it was nerfed. There is normally one or two jam levels per episode but some of the episodes don't have any. Candy Crush Special Saga They will be introduced in the 68th episode. In this fanon, 6 types of jam exists. Their colours and properties are as follows: *Purple jam: Regular jam. *Green jam: Can only be spread by special candies (doesn't include candy frog). *Red jam: It behaves like the purple jam in Candy Crush Friends Saga (though since purple jam already exists in this game, the properties of this jam are implemented with a different colour jam). *Orange jam: Can be spread underneath blockers (except licorice swirls) and damages them after every move, similar to orange soda. *Blue jam: Spreads every move if no matches are made on it, similar to chocolate jelly. *Yellow jam: Can only be spread by the following ways: **Cake bomb explosion (if the cake bomb has yellow jam underneath it). **A candy frog on a yellow jam square jumping to a different tile in Frogtastic state. **A candy on a yellow jam square being moved to a different tile via a conveyor belt or teleporter. Objective To win a jam level, the player must spread the jam through the entire board (excluding chocolate spawners). This is done by making matches in squares with jam and without it at the same time. Special candies like striped or wrapped candies might help you with that, and jelly fish on squares with jam will spread the jam to the other 3 squares it hits when activated. A color bomb + color bomb combination made in jam squares makes you win automatically if there are no blockers on the board. You get 1,000 points for every tile that you cover up with jam. There is also green jam squares that can only be spread with effects of special candies, but fanon makers sometimes specify their own properties of this type of jam. When the jam has been spread, a striped candy is made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of the striped candies activate themselves. Gallery Jam icon.png|Jam levels icon 071Jam.png|Jam levels icon on CC071 HTMAEM 75.png|Jam level icon on map (Flash) Jam.png|Purple jam JamJar.png|Jam jar Level 406 C437CCS.png|Level 406 in C437CCS 071level686.png|Level 686 in CC071 T9lvl1Xmas.PNG|Level 1/Christmas world in T9CCS - This level has green jam squares greenjam.png|Green jam redjam.png|Red jam orangejam.jpeg|Orange jam bluejam.jpeg|Blue jam yellowjam.jpeg|Yellow jam Category:Level types Category:Jam levels